Working together?
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: The Withe spy is tired of chase the other two and he has somethig to say to them...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there!_

_Okay is the first attempt to translate one of my works, and it was damn hard!, so please be nice. The origina fan fic is in spanish here too if you want to read it. I took a sort of poetic license because these two are only pointed nose cute things._

Bye n.n

* * *

"…how much the bet is" said a pointed nose, black haired guy.

"Twenty thousand" another guy replied him

"Mmmmh"- said the black haired, soak up the cigar that he was smoking, blow very slowly" Fine then" and they sake their hands.

"Such idiot" Yelled a brown haired boy "you don't have money, or a car. What were you thinking?"

"That's because i´m going to use your´s" the black haired replies

They were in a road outside the city, every Saturday the street races lovers meeting for run, or just to see and bet .

" I hope you know what you´re doing" said the brow hair guy and give the keys of the car to the black haired, he took it pleased, get into the car, saw his rival and start running. First the other guy go ahead, but the black haired was faster and pass him very easily. Few minutes later he arrive the first to the finish were were only two boys with a black and with squared flag. He slow down the car, thinking in the twenty thousand bucks and what does he going to used it. He turned and back but before he lights a new cigar. After that his keen ears heard a estrange noise from the right side of the car, maybe it was nothing, maybe just a rabbit, but then, he could hear more, one in the back of the car, one in the left of the car. Instinctively he get down , and try to took the gun that was tied in his leg, Suddenly he has a horrible pain in the left side of his neck, lift his arm and felt a thin dart embedded deeply in the skin, he tried to take it out, but the tranquillizer was very powerful and he faint.

In the town centre a red haired young woman were in a bar with her friends, and celebrate the fact that they finish the college. Except for a girl that was only seeing the floor.

"What's the matter?" Said our young woman

"Connor doesn´t want to marry me" she replies

"Men are idiots" said the red haired.

"Did you want to dance with me?" said a handsome man to the red haired.

"Of course" she said and go with him. They dace, drink an dance a little more until have to return to their homes.

"Can I come to your house?" said the handsome man

"not tonight, i´m so drunk. Maybe tomorrow" but he kissed her "ok you can go" she said, he looked for a taxi and she stay looking in her bag for a mirror and put some makeup in her face but she saw a figure coming very quik and stealthy to her, she turned but someone cover her nose and mount with a wet handkerchief, she tried to scream, but all get dark and instant later se fall in to her aggressor arms

"I got her, over" said the mistery guy in a walki talki

"perfect" reply a man´s voice "took her to my place, but be nice it´s just a girl, over"

"as you wish" he finish.

The girl opened her eyes very slowly, trying to focus the place she was and to understand her situation. She was gagged on and tied to a black haired young man who was just awakened. The two were in similar situations before, but this one was "nice", they were in the library of a house, it was a bit dark but just because it was only the fireplace on. They move trying to release themselves and groaned desperate.

"They're awake" said a female voice

"It´s ok do it" said a man´s voice, a strangely familiar voice.

A maid come were they are and remove the tape of their mount "you can leave" said the familiar voice " and said the others that can leave too"

"Are you sure Sir?" she said but admitting her mistake add "as you ordered"

"Welcome" Said the familiar voice "i´m deeply sorry for bring you this late and in this way" the noise of a bottle been emptied was heard " But probably if I ask you to come, you will deny my invitation."

"Who the hell are you" Said the black haired

"Who am i?, someone you know very well, but if I said my name, you can't recognize me" Said the voice " I prefer to show you" . And he walked nearer them. They saw a blond pointed nose man with a trench coat, a hat, pants and boots all of the color…

"White!" screamed they surpriced

"Black, Gray!" he greeting they "What a surprice"

They move end move again he had they trapped "calm, please" he said and drank his drink

"how did you catch us?" ask Grey

"Honey, we're spies, all we know how and were get information" replies White "however Black and I were chase to each other for many years, so he knows a lot of thing about me and I know a lot of his; you were a little more difficult" and he laugh " But, just for tonight, I want to keep you anonymity safe" and go to a shalf, returned were they were and put on the girl's eyes a pair of grey sun glasses, and in the Black´s head a black hat.

"Bastard!" yelled Black " "what do you think you´re doing? Playing with us?"

"No, but is sort of funny" replies White and drank his drink

"If you're thinking to do something with us, at last be quik"asked Grey

"O c´mon, you always play with me before you give me to your leaders" said White

"Are you going to kill us?" asked Grey

"no" he reply drily, wolk slowly on the floor. Grey and Black look to each other without understand anything

"You know" started White and took a chair for sit in front of they "Is always the same: Black chase me, I chase him, both chase you Grey and silly things like that, and the White Nation give me something for my work?. No!"

"OK" said peacefully Black "You kidnapped ant tied us just because you want to say you're retiring?"

"Who talks about retiring?" Said White

"So, why we´re here?" ask Grey.

"I Want to hire you"- replies White

"What!"yelled Black and Grey

"in fact to propose you a business" said White

"Are you insane?" Asked Black "What were you thinking?"

"the investigation I made of you, shows that the Back and the Grey Nation were not very nice with you two. Moreover, we´re the best spies in the world, and a this work deserve it"

" ´kay i´m listen" Said Black

"However" Said Grey

"oh I couldn't say what's all about" He raised and wolked away, returned with some bottles and two glasses "I warn you the information is not only about you two guys, is about your friends and family, but if you don't believe me see…" and throw a pair of fotos, one showing Grey kissing a child the other showing Black with a beautiful woman.

Grey chew her lips but Black do nothing

"This id the deal" Said White "If your ask is no, you awaked safe in your beds with a file that have all your information, but I don´t guarantee don´t kept a copy or given it to my lider. You have to say yes blindly, because I don´t say anything ´til the deal is closet" he untie they

"What are you doing?" Ask Black

"What it looks like?" ask White

"do you trust in us?" Said Grey

"I trust you try to kill me" said and gave their drinks " if I die, I will fall in presence of the bests, but if don´t, you have a half an hour" he finished


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello n.n:_

_Here the next chapter, please be nice is hard to translate it_

_it´s great!! i have a review tatán:_

_Moonlife: i´m sorry for the characters description, in spanish there are so many ideas that are pretty logical, but if you try to translate it have no sense, so that´s why you think in a mop whit eyeballs, sorry, i refered to a guy whit black hair, i try to do it better._

_Well have fun this Summer!!_

* * *

White was still waiting the others answer, his heart beating so hard that he can feel his shirt jumping in his chest "What am I done?" he things "there's so many things in this room what they can use to kill me, the poker, the chairs even the robes with I tie them, fuck!! I´m an asshole", but he looks very calm.

They was still sitting, no one touched their drinks. Gray was wondering if he tells them the truth or what was he found about her, she things that she can try to escape, fight with the other two and tie them, then inform to her embassy were they where, yes, she made it. She took one of the bottles of the table and walked slowly to White it was nearly to hit him in the head, but Black took her arm and stopped her "No" he whispered

"Why?" she asks

"I want to see how far he wants to come" he replies

"Are you talking to me?" asks White "did you have an answer?"

"Sort of" said Black

"and it is?..."

"I'm in" said Black

"Great!" smile White "and what about you delight?"

"However, I have no choice" she replies

"Nice" he said "well I want you to check this very closely" and he took a remote control pointing to the paint on top of the fireplace, it moves and a television appeared . It shows a 5 floor building, the window of a 3rd floor apartment was open. Gray watching at it without care, but Black was paying all his attention, because that was his apartment. Suddenly a huge explosion blow up the place, great flames destroy the apartment and all the occupants of the building escape screaming.

"You sick bastard!!" yelled Black angry and punch White in the nose

"You´re an asshole" respond White hitting him in the eye and trying to stop his nose bleeding

Black recovered and takes him of the arms beating him in the floor "What did you win blowing up my house??"

"Nothing!!" yelled White take impulse and push Black forward, the two was struggle one against the other.

"so, why did you do it?" asks Black

"For saving your life" replies White

"What…??" started Black but Gray empty the ice bucket on their heads "Shut up!!, Now"- she ordered.

Both get up wet and angry, Gray give an ice to Black for his eye and a handkerchief to White for his nose, take a chair, sit on it and asks White "explain"

"That tape was taken outside your house about an hour ago" he started

"Not that" Said Black "Why did you blow up my house? What do you mean with save my life??" asks Black

"First of all I didn´t Blow your house" explain White "it´s fault of the white nation and…" he sigh "I must started from the beginning: I was as always, in my office, a new gadget arrives and I have to test it, and for God´s sake! That crap it´s amazing, however, I was inform my boss but I heard him talking whit another guy" and he get out a mini tape recorder and turned it on.

"…and you tell me that you can´t finish it!!" yelled the voice of the White Leader

"I told you that take the money off was the izzi part" said a voice with a very marked Latin American accent

"Yes but, you haven´t to returned it here" yelled angry the White Leader "you have no idea how much you compromise me"

" Well I don´t was the idiot who closed the Londres and Madrid account at the same time" Said the other guy "Fortunately I have some brain, all is being transferred here…" the noise of a paper was heard "slowly for don´t rise suspicions "

"is it safe?" asks the Leader

"As much as the Isla caiman" said the Latin guy "of course if you let me take it to Suiza…"

"No!! is too obvious and risky" Said the Leader

"How did you go with the Interpol??, Are they still looking for me?" ask the guy

"Oh you know, isn´t easy or cheap to shut up people and delete memories, but meanwhile you work for me, you are practically invisible" Replied the leader

" Excelente!" Said the latin guy very happy "Bueno pues me retiro"

"Wait" Said the leader " what about the other job?"

"ammmh?..." and a pause " did you mean, kill the Black embassy guy??" said the latin guy

"Precisely" said the leader

"is under control, so easy. The Sunday you can see his face in the obituary section of the news papper…"

"And the tape over" said White and put the tape recorder in his pocket "he said later that, enjoys to finish all with a big BOOM!, the leader said to him that it was very well for the first salute"

"The first salute??" asks Gray

"Yes, Black is a warning" replies White

"Of what??" ask him

" have no idea" he recognized "in fact it was a miracle kidnapped you alive. I know that you were going to be attacked, but I don´t know where or when, so the only thing I think was to put a camera outside your home and follow you all the day"

"But, you are the top spy of the White Nation. Why didn´t tell you what´s happening" asks Gray

"I don´t know" he replies

"So, is that what do you want we looking for?" ask Black

"Yes, but also who was the guy in my boss office? and What are they plotted?" Said White "and that´s where you get in sweetie" Said him to Gray and hugged her " I want that you infiltrate in the white embassy"

"What don´t you do that"? ask Black

"Is too risky, they can shoot me for that, but they also will shoot me if they find out that I give all the passwords, equipment and information to a spy of the Grey Nation" he replies

"and what did I going to do?" asked Black

"They kill you and they have to believe it, so do me a favor, don´t talk to your embassy or your family, you have to keep dead for a while, sorry"

"What do we earn with all this?" asked Grey

White look down, thinking and then said "do you like this place?"

"Is not bad" said Gray

"You can keep it" he add "and kept all the information you think is value for the Gray Nation"

"And I ??" asks Black

"You´re dead" said White

"I´m not going to be dead for free" he said

" I will think in that later, well is not much time for the sunrise, it´s better if we rest" he get up and said "follow me to your room my lady" she go whit him, they leave the library, pass a living room and climb a stair, came to a room that wasn´t big but have a king size bed and a huge portrait of White in the wall.

"Is this ok??" he asked

"Fine" she look at the portrait "but you can loves you a little less"

"if I could I marry me" he said and she smiles " be careful whit the gun behind the pillow, is charged but has the safety, however you don't get overconfident and I suggest you shoot first and asks latter, have a good night"

"You too" she said

White returned to the library, Black was still in there smoking a cigar very pleasure, White took one of the drinks he made for them and said "I hate to waste things, cheers!!" and drank it

Black only watch him for a while then says " so, what else??"

"What else?" asks White

"why did you really hire us?" said Black

"What do you mean?" asked White

" I know you very well Peter." Started Black "You can´t betray your leader just because, there´s something more, something that is disturbing you "

" don´t worry about it for now, Antonio" Said White "that´s my business"

"by the way" add Black "Gray is forbidden"

"What? What´s wrong with you pervert?? She´s only a child!" Asks White

"Yes and both are attracted to her" Black said

"ok" said White

"Ok what? Say it!!" ordered Black

"Gray is forbidden" he said "Happy?"

"not really, but is the best" Black said

"I´m tired so, good night" yawn White

" so you turn back to a rival? What if I plunged a dagger in your back" Black Said

"Oh please!! i´m so tired, I want to sleep, but if it makes you happy" he takes the bottles of the table and gives Black one keeping the other "I sit here" he sit in the floor "you can rest in my back and I can rest in your back. is that ok sir??

Black sit in the floor and rest in White´s back, they spend a while in silence but…

"Peter" Said Black

"Yes Antonio?" asked White

"Thank you" he replies

"you´re welcome" Said White


End file.
